HoeGame
Ro Ro wants to play the Hoe Game with Jamal. Lyrics ''Intro: Let's have some fun, This bitch is sick I wanna take a ride on your Mexi-stick Let's have some fun, This bitch is sick I wanna take a ride on your Mexi-stick ''1: I wanna fuck you But if we do then I might cling you babe I can't sedate it, feel stupid Got my ass shot by Mall and Cupid Mally wants to play, Wants to play A hoe game A hoe game Pre-Chorus: Hold me and love me Just wanna fuck you for a minute Maybe five seconds is enough for my ride to quit Let's have some fun, This bitch is sick I wanna take a ride on your Mexi-stick Don't think too much just bust that shit I wanna take a ride on your Mexi-stick Chorus: Let's play the hoe game Play the hoe game Do you want hoes or you want me? Are you in the game? Jouer le hoe game Let's play the hoe game Play the hoe game Do you want hoes or want me? Are you in the game? Jouer le hoe game 2: Ro's on a mission And it involves some rough-ass fuckin', yeah You've indicated you own me I'm educated in sex, yes And now I want you bad Want you bad The hoe game, The hoe game Pre-Chorus: Hold me and love me Just wanna fuck you for a minute Maybe five seconds is enough for my ride to quit Let's have some fun, This bitch is sick I wanna take a ride on your Mexi-stick Don't think too much just bust that shit I wanna take a ride on your Mexi-stick Chorus: Let's play the hoe game Play the hoe game Do you want hoes or you want me? Are you in the game? Jouer le hoe game Let's play the hoe game Play the hoe game Do you want hoes or want me? Are you in the game? Jouer le hoe game Bridge: I can see you staring there from across the halls with a smile on your math and your hand on your balls The story of us it always starts the same with Jamal and Ro Ro and a blade and a game! And a game And a game And a game The hoe game! Chorus: Let's play the hoe game Play the hoe game Do you want hoes or you want me? Are you in the game? Jouer le hoe game Let's play the hoe game Play the hoe game Do you want hoes or want me? Are you in the game? Jouer le hoe game Let's play the hoe game Play the hoe game Do you want hoes or you want me? Are you in the game? (Let's have some fun, this bitch is sick, I wanna take a ride on your Mexi-stick) Jouer le hoe game Let's play the hoe game Play the hoe game Do you want hoes or you want me? Are you in the game? (Don't think too much, just bust that shit, I wanna take a ride on your Mexi-stick) Jouer le hoe game Jouer le hoe game Trivia * Ro Ro uses two metaphors in this song: Mexi-stick = Jamal's penis & Hoe Game = sex ** Ro Ro says "Mexi-stick" due to Jamal being mixed with Mexican. ** It's also the main reason that Ro Ro used to "bully" him for it and one of the reasons why Bitch Puddin' hates him. ** There are multiple reasons why Bitch Puddin' hates him: He's Mexican (stated above), Ro Ro likes him, and he beats Ro Ro. *** The latter being a reason why Bitch Puddin' shows mixed feelings of being a brother to save his life to Ro Ro and disliking how he just lets Jamal do what he does. * Ro Ro says "You've indicated you own me". There are many indications. 1.) Jamal beats him. 2.) It is said in the episode "Ramona" that Jamal gave Ro Ro a serious look when he and Deon and Ice and Ro Ro went on a trip in Earthrealm and Ro Ro drank his pop over Ice's lap and from another person's view it looked as if he was doing something negative, to which Deon laughed who in turn then laughed at Jamal's face due to how serious it was. 3.) Jamal treats him like an abused housewife, making him hold his coat and ordering him around (which also leads to beating when Ro Ro doesn't listen).